Computers are readily adapted to operate multiple displays. Paired monitors and screens are useful when large amounts of related information, such as data or graphics, must be compared. Paired monitors can be inconvenient, however, where limited desk space is available. Monitors may be horizontally aligned, or vertically aligned. It is especially desirable to permit swinging of the monitor orientations together into a “booking” mode.
The invention also relates to a novel swingable mounting, which is suitable for mounting a variety of different pieces of equipment and instruments particularly for example video cameras, telescopes, mirrors, and any number of different articles, which it may be desired to swing into a position from which the article is not easily displaced.
The invention also relates to an interchangeable computer display screen, in which one or more of a variety of screen configurations can be connected or disconnected in various configurations with a computer.